


Double Entendre

by infidusfiles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidusfiles/pseuds/infidusfiles
Summary: Hilda brokers a political deal.





	Double Entendre

“Lorenz, darling, I said suck.” Hilda shoved her heel into the small of his back. 

He flicked his tongue against her clit, just to feel her push her heels in again, before he settled in to do as she asked. There wasn’t much room under her desk, but there was enough that between the custom sizing, his excellent flexibility, and her stature, they made it work. 

She twisted her hand in his hair, pulling his head even closer to her, angling him so all he could smell and taste was her arousal. He could hear her breathy sighs above him, and felt her grow wetter on his tongue. He wasn’t allowed the use of his hands, not after she caught him sneaking them toward his clothed and aching erection, but if he could, he would use them to pull back just enough that he could see her glisten, or even just swipe his finger through the slick swiftly gathering on her chair and push it back inside her. 

Hilda's sighs turned to moans and she dragged her foot around to rest on his cock, gently tapping it twice with the ball of her foot before digging in hard enough to make him yelp. It was only the discipline she had ingrained in him that kept him from snapping his legs together. Instead, he took the signal for what it was: a demand for him to take off her boots. 

She pushed the chair backwards to give him a bit more room, yanking Lorenz off of her when he tried to follow. She planted one of her boots right on his chest, and smiled when he leaned down to kiss the soft leather. 

“You are such a dear. Look at you, your face is positively dripping.” Hilda's praise was akin to the sun and he was glad to revolve around her.

Once he got everything undone, he was finally able to just cradle her feet in his hands. He knew she enjoyed the massages he gave her. It wasn’t just in the way she lavished him with compliments, but in the way she would groan when he hit a spot just right: a sound that skittered so finely on the line of sweet and obscene that he knew it was genuine. He was pleased that she appreciated his skill, it allowed him to take liberties she normally wouldn’t permit. 

Lorenz pressed his lips to the delicate arch of her foot, delighting in her sigh. His pants grew tighter as he ran his tongue over her toes. He was lucky she could keep still. He had spent far too many youthful dalliances being kicked in the face for his preferences. Keeping up the distraction he snaked his hand to his pants and popped open the button. He didn’t have permission to free himself but as long as he focused on her pleasure he might be lucky enough to sneak in a bit of his own. He found that his plans were foiled by an uninvited sound.

Based on the way Hilda jumped at the sound, she hadn’t expected the knock at the door. He thought she would send whoever had interrupted them away, but his clever wife ever exceeded what was assumed of her. She kicked Lorenz back under the desk, and slid her own chair farther in, resting her feet on his thighs.

“Come in, the door's unlocked,” she called. Sounding far calmer than she had sounded minutes ago with her toes in his mouth.

Lorenz found satisfaction win that, even as the door slid open and the person walked in. Only he would know that barely a minute ago he made her voice crack with pleasure. He heard the door close again and the sound of footsteps getting louder. Logically he knew he was he was perfectly hidden where he was, and he prided himself on his ability to keep quiet. But he wouldn’t deny the effect the thrill of possibly being caught had upon his cock.

“Sit down, please, there’s no reason to stand just for me.” Hidden from view, he could only imagine the coquettish way she fluttered her lashes as she invited them to sit.

“Lady Gloucester, please forgive my impudence, but as a merchant of the Alliance I was hoping I could ask a favor of you.” Lorenz couldn’t recognize the voice, but then, after they had reshaped Fódlan the number of merchants earning their fortune in the former empire and Kingdom had increased tenfold and he was still trying to parse them all.

“A favor? But how could I ever help you, Mr...?” She trailed off, waiting for her guest to fill in the blanks. 

There was a deep breath above, like the man was bracing himself, but Lorenz found himself distracted as Hilda's feet crept up his thighs. Teasing inch by inch as she waited for the stranger’s response. He knew she would reach his hips soon and then he would be caught, he had broken a rule opening his pants up before she allowed him to, and he wasn’t sure of what her punishment of him might be.

“Oswald, milady. I’ve been trying to get an appointment with your husband but the Lord seems to have no free time on his calendar.” The voice was thin and nasally, and Lorenz realized he did recognize the name.

It belonged to a merchant looking to lower the amount of quality inspections on imported tea. He had been trying to meet with Lorenz for months, claiming that the regulation of his trade was ruining his business. From the inspections in that time Lorenz had also found that the man's wares had everything from rocks sewn into transport bags to add weight, to common tea leaves passed off as genuine imports from areas as far off as Dagda. It burned him to have this liar and cheat in front of his wife, but he could no more reveal himself now than he could resist what Hilda was doing to him in the hollow of her desk.

“Yes, he travels often between the regions of the alliance; even I rarely see him.” Hilda's voice was perfectly remorseful in that moment, as though Lorenz wasn’t currently listening in while she dug her foot into the opening he had made in his pants earlier. “I’m sure his secretary would be better to ask if you want to talk to him.” Her punctuated sigh was perfectly timed to cover up the gasp he could not avoid releasing as she increased the pressure on him and pushed him to the brink of pleasure with a bite of pain.

From the sound of it the man slid back his chair and began to pace around her office. Lorenz figured Oswald was frustrated with Hilda's initial refusal, and he was going to make a larger play at convincing her.

“I know running an academy can be expensive... I would be happy to offer a sizable donation.” It was clear from his tone that Oswald thought himself far more slick than he actually was.

Lorenz heard the clunk of something being lifted and adjusted on Hilda's shelves and flushed with anger at the utter rudeness of the man. From the way Hilda's toes curled against his cock out of the rhythm she had fallen into, he could tell she was frustrated as well. She paused completely pulling herself away and leaving him bereft of contact. Lorenz nearly grabbed her calf to pull her back, to plant kisses on it and beg for her touch, but he was afraid of the noise it might cause, their games were fantastic, but the idea of this slime of a man attempting to blackmail them if he heard something was enough to stay him.

“Oh how kind of you! We are looking to expand the gardens and add a greenhouse.” Hilda's voice betrayed nothing of what Lorenz knew she was feeling, and he found himself marveling at her acting skills. She paused briefly and added. “My husband does love roses, and we walk the gardens whenever he visits.” Crushing her foot to him heel to toe in a way that nearly caused him to cry out.

This was the punishment. To meet with a man so loathsome he offended the very senses. She would not deny him pleasure this time. Rather, she would force him through the discomfort of navigating a trade deal with such an opportunistic fool. She would cut off a rare free day he reserved for her and instead have him treat this jester as a king. As if to soothe Lorenz after such a move Hilda tilted her foot and began to stroke him with her arch, using the gentle curve to coax him back to being fully erect.

“I would love to provide to such a worthy endeavor for the students. You know, I have purchased some of the lands of the old house Ordelia. If you find yourself lonely while your husband travels you are always welcome to tour the gardens I’ve restored... for inspiration, of course.” Oswald moved back in front of her desk. Lorenz could see the shadow of him, tilting over the desk as if to entice her.

Hilda seemed content to let Oswald’s proposition hang in the air. Continuing to stroke Lorenz, stopping to fondle his balls through his small clothes with her toes. Using her other foot she indicated that he should take himself out completely. Expose himself under her while this vile man still stood in her presence. Even seething at this his uncouth behavior, Lorenz was happy to comply with her request. He was growing far too close to coming from her actions and he did not wish to finish in his pants like some school boy. 

“That’s quite sweet of you Oswald, but House Gloucester’s gardens are inspirational enough,” she eventually replied.

Lorenz was not expecting the effect her response had on him. He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed to keep himself from making a sound as he exploded at her words. To hear her rebuke of Oswald, so masterfully carried out brought him to the brink, but it was her love of his gardens, ones he so carefully curated with pinks as bright as her hair, that caused him to erupt, coating her in his seed as she stroked him through it.

“I’ll have my steward write the details and send the gold then, I look forward to hearing what your husband thinks of the expansion and new greenhouse.” From the sound Oswald had stepped back, successfully cowed at her words. 

Lorenz was still shivering from the after effects as she brought her foot to his lips. Enticing him to clean her off. He fell upon the task with enthusiasm. Imagining her at their estate, leaning back against the gazebo, moaning as he pricked her with thorns and soothed the wounds with kisses. Or her laying on the wide lip of their fountain, roses tangled in her hair and hips tilted up as he thrust into her. It was erotic enough that he felt himself attempt to stir even as he barely recovered from his first orgasm.

“Now, if that will be all, please be sure to close the door as you leave.” Hilda's dismissal was as final as the stroke of her axe.

“Of course, Lady Gloucester.” Oswald slunk out, with as much fanfare as the door he shut behind him.

Hilda slid her chair back again, and opened her legs wide.

“Now Lorenz darling, I believe I said suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR Hilda has big desk energy


End file.
